¡Devuélveme a mi chica!
by Connie1
Summary: La relación de Tonks y Fleur corre riesgo a causa del malvado de William Weasley. ¿Podrán continuar juntas? Escrito en respuesta al reto de la Señorita Chiara Polairix Edelstein en "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


¡Devuélveme a mi chica!

En respuesta al desafío de Chiara Polairix Edelstein en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

El potterverso no me pertenece.

Desafío: Se los pongo al final para que no les arruine la lectura ;)

Ahora si… La historia:

Tonos estaba en su habitación. La radio prendida sonaba con los acordes de los Hombres G. La canción le traía recuerdos, muchos recuerdos:

_Estoy llorando en mi habitación__  
__Todo se nubla a mi alrededor__  
__Ella se fue con un niño pijo__  
__Tiene un Ford fiesta blanco__  
__Y un jersey amarillo._

Se acordaba de una época, no hace mucho, en la cual ella vivía feliz con su amada Fleur. Pero tuvo que llegar Ese: William Weasley y apartarla de su lado con sus malas artes y su maldito hermano.

_Por el parque la veo pasar__  
__Cuando se besan lo pasa fatal__  
__Voy a vengarme de ese marica__  
__Voy a llenarle el cuello__  
__De polvos pica pica.__  
_

Los gemelos Weasley no se habían percatado para qué fueron esos polvos pica-pica que les había comprado. Pero ni el terrible picor (que duró una semana) logró que él la dejase.

_Sufre mamón, desvuélveme a mi chica__  
__O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica__  
__Sufre mamón, desvuélveme a mi chica__  
__O te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica._

Lo siguiente fue llevarlo a juicio, a él y a su pequeño hermano Ronald por haberlo ayudado. Justamente en medio del juicio cuando llevaba las de perder y ya casi no había esperanzas recibió un llamado telefónico. Su ringtone (justamente era "Devuélveme a mi chica" de los Hombres G) le dio la idea más grande que pudo habérsele ocurrido. La sala de juicios se llenó con su canto. Saltaba de un lado a otro, haciendo volteretas y pasos complicados de baile. Los jueces vitoreaban de pie a la metamorfa que demostraba así su amor por su pareja de una forma tan… "expresiva" por decirlo de alguna manera. Y reveladora, ciertamente reveladora con esa blusa…

_Le he quemado su jersey__  
__Y se ha comprado cinco o seis__  
__Voy a destrozarle el coche__  
__Lo tengo preparado voy esta noche.___

_No te reirás nunca mas de mi__  
__Lo siento nene vas a morir__  
__Tu me quitaste lo que mas quería__  
__Y volver conmigo volver algún DIA._

Fleur, emocionada, corrió hacia su verdadero amor alegando que todo había sido culpa de Bill y su Amortentia. Más alejados, en otro rincón Harry y Hermione pedían cuentas a Ron por su ayuda a su hermano tratando de separar a Nynphadora y a Fleur. La discusión Trío de Oro acabó con la expulsión del Weasley del grupo. Sobre todo por parte de Hermione que estaba ya pensando en hacer el P.E.L.O: Plataforma Estatal de Lesbianas Organizadas (¿? No tenía muchas ideas). Y como el Trío Dorado ya tenía ese nombre y el de Dúo Dinámico ya estaba tomado y justo Draco Malfoy pasaba por ahí, pues lo integraron como el nuevo integrante. Al principio se resistió, pero luego vio que la indomable melena de Granger seguía como en sus mejores años de nido de pájaro, así que aceptó para mantener vigilado al espécimen y utilizarlo como tipo de prueba para sus nuevos productos para el cuidado del cabello: "sedoso y platinado: Pelo de Hurón" rezaba el slogan.

FIN.

Ahora si, el reto de la señorita arriba citada: escribir un fanfic(con la letra de la canción "Desvuélveme  
a Mi Chica" de los Hombre G como música de fondo) en donde Tonks y Fleur estén en una relación de pareja que se rompa por culpa de Bill Weasley quien le roba la novia a Tonks y esta para recuperarla intenta de todo y realiza una absurda pelea ilegal de (puede ser lo que tu quieras te doy libre albedrío) contra el Weasley por robarse a su chica, y como por arte de Magia Tonks Gane y Fleur Corra a sus brazos "reconciliándose", dejando humillado a Bill, mientras Ron es reemplazado en el trío Dorado por Malfoy.


End file.
